Sadness with in the Heart
by yingfacherryblossom
Summary: After the Deathsaurer everything is suppose to be calm and peacefull. WELL WRONG! Something terrible has happened, but what is worse no one knows about it. VF IM RR
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: READ VERY CLEARLY. I DO NOT OWN ZOIDS. GOT IT. SO DON'T SUE ME.

"talking"

/thinking/

Summery

After the Deathsaurer everything is suppose to be calm and peacefull. WELL WRONG! Something terrible has happened, but what is worse no one knows about it. V/F I/M R/R

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Beginning_**

It was another peacefull day at the Guardian Force. Since the Deathsaurer had been stopped there wasn't many things to do. Van was still in the Guardian Force. He helped as much as he could in the base since Crougar had been injured.

Fiona also stayed in the Guardian Force. She helped with the computers and other things that she familiar with. She even helped Dr. D with somethings he wanted to know about Zoids Eve.

Irvine, even though he still doesn't admit that he is part of the Guardian Force, also stayed at the base to help Van with what he could with the excuse of that his Lightning Saix is still too damaged for him to leave.

Thomas naturally stayed. He had a couple of reasons, like helping out in the base, trying to get promoted, etc.

Moonbay on the other hand did leave. According to her she needed a break from all this excitment and that she needed to deliver a few things to some people. But she did promise to come back as soon as she could.

It was late at night.Van couldn't sleep. He tried many things so he could to fall asleep like counting sheep, but it didn't work. Van stared at the dark sky. His eyes filled with emotions that he hadn't noticed before. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Van quickly turned to face who it was.

"Fiona." Said Van a bit surprised. He thought he was the only a wake right now. It was at least 1:00 a.m. Even though he was surprised he was happy that she was there with him. After all the things that had happend they hadn't spend that much time together.

"Hey." She said. Fiona stood next to him and stared at the sky just like he was doing before.

"Why are you awake?" Asked Van as he stared at her. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. The glow of the moon had an affect on her that made her look even more beautiful than before.

"I should ask you the same question." Said Fiona not even looking at him. She just keep staring anywhere but him.

"I couldn't sleep." Said Van as he return to look at the moon.

"Same here. It seems kind of weird doesn't it?" Asked Fiona as she turned to face him. There was a small breeze. She blushes a bit as she notice that Van's shirt was a bit open. The top buttoms were unbuttom and you could see a bit of his chest because the wind had lifted it.

"What is?" Asked Van as he too turned to see her. Quickly Fiona faced somewhere else so that Van wouldn't see her blushing.

"This peace. It seems to good to be true. I mean all we had done this past few weeks was to worry about when Hiltz would attack." Said Fiona.

"But I was here, you shouldn't have worried. You know that I would take care of things." Said Van making sure that she believe that he was capable of anything.

Fiona turn her gaze at Van. "I did believe in you. But its that you became so obsess with Raven and trying to stop him at all cost that you wouldn't stop to notice the people around you." Said Fiona with a bit sadness in her voice when she mention the last part.

Van felt hurt by what she had said. /Was I really like that? I can't believe I neglected them like that. Especially Fiona./ Van felt so ashame at the moment that he didn't even had the strengh to face Fiona now.

Fiona notice Van's sadness and began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Said Fiona with softly. She turned away from him and started to walk to her room when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry for what I did. I never ment to hurt you guys, especially you." Said Van as he brought her back to him. He put his arms around her and brought her closer. "I'm sorry." He said.

Fiona didn's say anything. She just rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She had wanted to be with him like this for a long time. Her feelings for him had develop deeply. She loves him with all her heart and she plans on only being his. That is if he allowed it.

Van smiled. Having her so close made him happy, really happy. How long was the last time they had been together sharing a bit of time together? Probably a very long since he couldn't remember.

Unknown to them someone was watching everything. His hands turn into fist as he watched that scene.

"Fiona can you forgive me for what I did?" Asked Van hoping that her answer would be a yes. He kept holding her while waiting for an answer.

"I don't have to forgive you Van. I should be thanking you. You saved my life after all." Said Fiona as she remember that. She put her arms around Van.

Van seperated himself from Fiona and stared into her eyes. "I couldn't let you die. My life would have no meaning if you were gone. You mean more to me than you think." Said Van with all his heart. His heart started to beat faster. Just having her there was making all his senses go wild.

Fiona blushed. "Thanks Van. That means a lot to me." Said Fiona as a small smile appeared. Suddenly she kissed Van on the cheek and then left to her room. Leaving a really surprised Van. Van reached with his hand to were she had kissed him. He too smiled and then he decided to return to his room.

The shadow figure watched them leave. After both of them were gone he went a different way as well.

It was morning and Fiona was already up. Even though she slept late she still managed to wake up early. She was at the cafeteria making herself some coffee. As usual she put almost half the bottle of salt on her coffee.

Thomas walked in and smile as he notice that Fiona was in there. "Hello miss Fiona. How are you this morning?" He asked as he went to get a coffee.

"Oh hi Thomas. I'm fine how about you?" She asked as she seated herself.

"Fine thank you. Do you mind if I join you?" He asked with a bit of blush on his cheeks.

"Sure. I'm waiting for Van, but knowing him he wont be up until much later." Said Fiona as she to a sip of her coffee.

Thomas smile fell. /Van. Why does she always talks about him. It's as if she only notices him. Why can't she see that I love her. Van doesn't even pay attention to her. He only usses her when he needs something. I could offer so much more./ Thought Thomas sadly.

"Is something wrong Thomas?" Asked a worried Fiona. She notices how his smile was gone.

"No nothing." He said in a more serious tone than he uses.

Fiona became a bit surprised. She was about to say something when Irvine came in.

"Hey Fiona, hey Thomas." Said Irvine even though he was still sleepy. He headed to the coffee maker.

"Hey Irvine." Said Fiona in her cheerful voice. She had forgotten about Thomas. "You seem to still be asleep."

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing Van walking around his room all night. I don't know when he fell asleep, but I can tell you that it was past 1:00." Said Irvine as he pour some coffee into a cup.

Thomas was having enough about hearing about Van. He had enough knowing that he was one prefered by his brother and Crougar. Thomas got up from his chair and left without saying anything to Fiona and Irvine. Both Irvine and Fiona stared at eachother with a questioning look.

"What got into him?" Asked Irvine. Then he drank some coffee.

"I don't know." Said Fiona as she too drank her coffee.

Karl walked in. "Hey have you two seen Thomas?" He asked.

"He just left. Did you need something?" Asked Fiona nicely. As she got up and washed her cup.

"Well I need him to do something for me. I'll go find him. Thanks." Said Karl and then he left.

"Well I better get started. I need to fix a couple of computers." Said Fiona to Irvine. She put the cup away and then she left. Irvine didn't say anything he just kept driking his coffee.

Van woke up and got changed. He was still thinking about what had happened. "Maybe I do have a chance with her." Said Van to himself. He smile thinking about how his life could be if this was true. Then he would be to start a family of his own. Have kids. /I'm thinking way to far. I don't even know if she likes me. For all I know she may think of me as a brother./ Thought Van. He finished dressing himself and left his room.

While in the hall he ran into Fiona. "Hey." Said Van in a cheerful mood.

"Oh hi Van. I guess you were finaly able to fall asleep." Said Fiona as she walked next to Van.

"Yeah I was. I hope I didn't wake anybody up though." Said Van as he strech his arms.

Fiona didn't say anythong. /I'll let Irvine complain to him. His still sleepy he doesn't need to be worried by such thing right now./ Fiona thought that Van looked really cute when he was sleepy. He had that innocent boys face when he was like that.

Van caught Fiona staring at him and made him blush a bit. "Is something wrong Fiona?" He asked since she was still staring at her.

Fiona blushed because she knew that she was caught staring at him. "No, nothing. Well I need to get some work done, See ya." With that Fiona left.

"I guess I should get some work done too." Said Van as he strech his amrs once more and then headed towards the hangar.

"There you are Thomas." Said Karl as he finally found his younger brother.

"What is it Karl." Said Thomas who wasn't in the mood of talking. He just kept working on his Dibison.

"I need you to do something for me." Said Karl as he watched Thomas fix the Dibison's leg. Thomas stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother.

"What is it?" Asked Thomas, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I need you to go into town and pick up something. But you cannot tell anyone about it." Said Karl in a very serious voice.

Thomas was wondering why it was so important. "Why is it?" Asked Thomas wanting to know more about it.

"It's something really important that the Imperial Army has sent me, but it cannot arrive to this base. Even though this is a Guardian Force base, most of the people here are Republicans. So they must not see this. Not even Van can know about this." Said Karl in low voice that almost came out as a whisper, but it was loud enough for Thomas to hear.

"And you trust me that I would get it safely to you." Said Thomas. He was happy to know that his brother trusted him more than Van.

"Yes I do. I need you to leave right now so you can be back soon." Said Karl. "I'll tell Crougar that your delivering something for me." With that he turn around and left.

Thomas smiled brightly. /Now I'm getting somewhere./ Thomas put aways some materials he was using and headed towards a car. Since his Dibison was still too damadge from the battled withe the Deathsaurer he couldn't use it.

It was night time. All the Guardin Force members were finishing up there work so they could go to sleep. Fiona finished shuting down the computers. Once she was done she left the room. Fiona was feeling a bit tired. She hadn't gotten that much sleep. She made her way to her room when she ran into Van.

"Hey Fiona. You're done working." Said Van as he approached her.

"Yeah." Said Fiona. Sleep was getting to her. She leaned on the wall.

"You seem pretty tired. I'll let you rest." Said Van seeing how tired Fiona was.

"Thanks. Well see ya tomorrow." Said Fiona. Van left and then she entered her room. She press the light switch, but the lights didn't turn on. "Must of broke." Fiona walked over to the lamp, but then someone grabbed her. She tried to scream but a cloth was put on her mouth. She struggle as much as she could but who ever it was was much stronger than her. There was some kind of substance on the cloth because she was starting to feel dizzy. Everything around her seem to go in circles until she fell into a complete darkness.

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Happy birthday Cyberdemon. This is your gift. A brand new story just for you. So enjoy it.


	2. Missing

Author's Note: I don't own zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Missing_**

Van woke up with a feeling bothering him. He didn't know what it was. As usual he got up and changed, but the feeling was still with him. He decided to check on Fiona because he had a feeling that what ever was bothering him it had to do with her. Van left his room and headed towards Fiona's.

Once he got there he knocked but no one answered. Van tried again, but still there was no answer. With that his bad feeling got worst so he decided to go in. He opened the door and found the room empty. This surprised him. He knew that Fiona woke up early, but it was 5:30 in the morning. He doubted that even she would be awake.

Van went inside the room and searched for her. He checked her bathroom but no one was there. Then he noticed something. Her bed was still made. That only meant one thing. She hadn't slept there!

Van's heart raced at a thousand miles per second. Trying to think straight he searched for any other clues that would help him. Then he noticed that her window was open. Van walked towards it. He clearly saw that the window was forced open. Van ran out of the room.

* * *

Fiona woke from her deep sleep. She slowly opened her eyes but she only saw darkness. The blonde tried to remember what had happened. She remembered seeing Van then entering her room. That was it! When she went in someone was already there.

Fiona tried to get of from where ever she was laying but she couldn't. She was tied! Both her arms and legs were tied up. Fiona tried to free herself, but it was useless.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Fiona asked. Although she doubted that someone would answer her. /I need to free myself. I have to get out of here./

The door of the room opened. A person came in, but Fiona couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman because that person was hiding in the shadows.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" She asked. Fiona tried to remain calm, but something told her that everything was wrong. Something bad was about to happen.

The person of the shadows came out to reveal itself to her. Fiona's eyes grew wide ones she saw who it was.

* * *

Van ran into the control room. Herman was already there even though it was early. He saw Van come in and wondered why Van would be up so early. It wasn't a secret to anyone that Van was the kind of person who usually slept in late.

"Herman, Fiona is missing!" Van Said as he ran in the room. Everyone in the room stared at him shock. Quickly Herman made his to Van.

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"I went to check on Fiona and I didn't find her in her room. I found her window forced open." Said Van who was trying to remain calm, but he couldn't. Fiona was missing and he didn't know why or where she was. This was driving him mad.

Herman turned to face one of the soldiers. "Wake everyone up. I want a group of zoids searching the perimeter." Said Herman. Fiona was one of his closest friends. He wanted her to be safe.

Van was about to leave to go and look for Fiona when Herman stopped him. "Van you should stay here."

"Why? It will be better if I go look for her too." Said Van who didn't understand why Herman was stopping him.

"No it won't. Van I know how you feel about her and if you go out in this state you will only complicate everything." Said Herman. It didn't take a person with half a brain to know how Van and Fiona felt for each other.

Van wanted to protest but everyone that was asleep came in. He could hear a grumpy Irvine walking in and saying things like 'it should be illegal to wake someone up this early'.

Herman stood in front of them and said, "I have just found out that Fiona is missing." A lot of soft comments were heard, but what was heard was Irvine saying.

"What! When! Where! Why! How!" Irvine yelled. The sleepiness the he had was long gone. Now there was only fury.

"Van found her missing." Was all Herman said.

"Then what are you waiting for. Send everyone to look for her!" Yelled Irvine. He had forgotten that he was talking to someone who was superior to him.

Herman could of have scolded him for talking to him like that, but he knew that Irvine hadn't meant it. He knew that Irvine saw Fiona as a younger sister so that is why he was acting this way.

"I have already sent several zoids to search for her. If that doesn't work I'll send more from here and other bases." Herman said.

Irvine then noticed how Van was. His face was completely pale. Irvine walked over to Van. He put a hand on Van's shoulder. "Fiona is a strong person. I'm sure that where ever she is she will be fine." Irvine said to Van hoping it would give him some hope. Van only nodded.

* * *

"Thomas." Fiona said. What was he doing here? Fiona tried to move but since she was tied it was hopeless.

Thomas didn't say anything. He just stood like a statue. There was something wrong about him, but Fiona couldn't place it.

"Thomas what are you doing here? Did you bring me here?" Fiona asked. Still Thomas didn't respond.

"Don't try to talk to him. It's useless." A voice said. Fiona tried to find the owner of the voice, but it seemed as if the voice came from the walls. The room was completely dark except where Fiona was. A white light shined on her.

"Who are you? What have you done to him?" Fiona asked. She tried to hide her fear so that her captor wouldn't notice. /Van were are you/

"Oh, we just took over his mind. We needed this human to bring you here. Now that he has accomplished that his useless." Another voice said.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do to him?" Fiona asked. She was afraid of what they might do to Thomas.

Another voice only laughed. "Do not worry. We will not kill him. We will only return him to were he belongs."

Fiona felt a lot better with that, although there was another thing bothering her. "Why am I here?"

"You my dear do not need to know that. At least not know." The first voice said. Fiona was about to say something but Thomas began to move. His moves were so weird that it almost seemed as if he were a robot. Thomas walked back into the shadows and left.

"What do you want with me?" Fiona asked, but this time there was no answer. Fiona couldn't take it. She wanted to know why she had been brought here. Who were this people? What did they want with her? She wanted to scream but she knew it wouldn't help her.

/Van where are you? Where are you when I need you the most/ Fiona asked herself.

"Do not think about him. He will not help you." Said another voice. "Rest you will need it." Fiona wasn't able to protest because all of the sudden she began to feel sleepy.

* * *

Karl walked into the control room with a huge headache. His head hurt so much, but he had no idea what caused it. He brought one of his hands to his forehead to gently massage it. It took a while for Karl to notice that something wasn't right.

Karl's attention was caught by Van walking back and forth in the room. "What's going on?" Karl asked.

One of the soldiers in there stopped to answer him. "Fiona has disappeared."

Karl's eyes grew wide. "Fiona is missing?" He asked because he couldn't believe it. The soldier nodded. "When did that happen?" Karl asked.

"Apparently last night. Captain Herman already send out soldiers looking for her, but unfortunately we haven't found her yet." The soldier said. With that he return to what he was doing before.

Karl couldn't help but worry. /She's been missing since last night. It's almost night right now./ He softly sigh. /I hope that where ever she is that she is fine./ Karl then remember that Van was there. He knew that Van would need all the support he could get. All though he found something weird. Where was Thomas? He knew his brother has a thing for Fiona so the natural thing would be that he would be here. Maybe he was outside looking for her with the others.

Karl made his way towards Van and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Van turned to face the owner of the hand. Van's face was pale and a look of worry was written all over his face. "Where can she be Karl?" Van asked softly. This wasn't normal for him to be this way. He could only imagine the pain he was going through.

"I don't know Van. I can't tell you not to worry because I know I cannot ask you that, but you at least need to rest." Karl said, but Van shoke his head. "Do it for her. Fiona needs you strong when she comes back." Van only smiled, it was a tired one but he smiled for the first time today. "I'm going to talk to Captain Herman" Karl patted Van's shoulder and left.

* * *

Fiona woke up from her deep sleep. When she did she found a huge surprise. Fiona was no longer in that room that seemed more like a lab. This room was actually a bedroom. A huge pink bedroom. She herself was laying on a queen size bed! The bigger surprised was that she was no longer tied. Fiona got up from her bed and looked around the bedroom. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"What is going on here?" Fiona asked. This was really confusing. Wasn't she tied a few hours ago is a room. Then what is she doing here?

"So you're finally awake." Said a voice. Fiona quickly turned to face the person. It was a young man that looked like he was a year or two older than her. He had a light brown hair with green eyes and was about Van's height.

"Who are you?" Fiona asked. She kept her distance from him just in case he tried to do something.

"My name is Kevin. Don't worry I wont do anything to you." Kevin said. He smiled because he saw that Fiona didn't trust him.

"Why am I here?" Fiona asked getting straight to the point.

"Because we need two things for you." Kevin answered. He walked towards the balcony that was in Fiona's room. Kevin opened the doors and motion Fiona to follow him. Fiona followed him but kept her distance.

Fiona saw other people outside. From the view she could tell that she was on a second floor of a building that looked more like a mansion. Something caught Fiona's attention. She quickly turned to face the man that was next to her. With the look that she gave him he realized that she had figured it out.

"You're ancient zodians like me."

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my god! Here's a twist for this story. Now what could they possibly want with her? 


End file.
